Nothing Without Love
by Carlieblack06
Summary: After Ezra returns home from seeing Malcolm, Aria gets some news, but who will she turn to for help?


Disclaimer: I don't own PLL

Chapter 1

Aria laid on the couch for the second Saturday in a row. Normally, she would be at her boyfriend Ezra's house, but she didn't go over there much since Malcolm came into his life. It was too weird.

She really loved him, but she would soon have to tell him the truth, that she couldn't deal with Malcolm being in their lives at the moment. It seemed to her as if she had gone from being a highschooler to a mom in a matter of seconds.

She planned on going to Ezra's tomorrow to let him down easy. She couldn't deal with all this plus the A thing.

She got up to go to the kitchen to make popcorn before she watched a movie, but her stomach suddenly churned at the thought. She ran to the bathroom and was violently ill. She figured it was just a stomach bug. She hadn't been feeling good lately, and was always tired. She walked back downstairs, where she fell asleep.

She awoke to the sound of knocking at the door. She answered it to find the girls standing on her porch. "Come in," she said and they walked in and sat down on the couch. Aria had hardly talked to them since she decided that she needed to break up with Ezra. They didn't even know about it. Before she sat down, she had to dash to the bathroom before she got sick again. She looked up to see Hannah standing in the doorway.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "Yeah," Aria replied. "Probably just a stomach bug or something I ate." Hannah looked quizzically at her. "Are you sure. Maybe you could you should see a doctor," Hannah said. "Why?" Aria asked. Hannah smiled. "Just do. It will put me at ease. I don't want it to be something worse and something bad happen to you."

The next day, Aria went to the doctor, as Hannah had asked. She sat reading a magazine as she waited for the doctor to come in. As the door open, she laid it down as the doctor sat down across from her. "What's the problem today?" the doctor asked. "Well I've been sick at my stomach a lot lately. I've also been tired and wore out a lot," Aria replied.

"Well," the doctor replied, "there are two possibilities. One, it could be mono. And the other, if it's possible, you could be pregnant." The second option really made Aria think. She had showed many of the signs, and she was late, now that she thought about it. After a few minutes, she realized the doctor was calling her name. "Aria, would you like to do blood test." She simply nodded. After they drew her blood she sat in the exam room, he knees pulled to her chest. She prayed that she wasn't pregnant. She couldn't deal with this too. After about what seemed like forever, but was only thirty minutes max, the doctor came back in. "Ms. Montgomery," she began. "You're pregnant." It took a minute for the words to sink in, but once they did, tears came to Aria's eyes. "I'll leave you alone for a moment. You can make some calls if you would like. I'll be back with some pamphlets." And with that the doctor left the room, leaving Aria alone, something she didn't want to be at the moment.

After the doctor came back, Aria left right away. She didn't know where she could go, so she went to the one person who always comforted her before. Ezra. It felt odd pulling up to Ezra's apartment. She hoped that neither Maggie or Malcolm were there, since it would be hard to explain why she was crying.

When she knocked on the door to Ezra's apartment, he answered immediately, as if he was waiting for her. As soon as he saw her crying, he pulled her into his arms. He shut the door and pulled her over to the couch, and when he sat down, he pulled her into his lap. "It's okay," he repeated to her, even though he didn't know how screwed up their lives were about to become. "No it's not," she said after she had stopped crying. "Aria," he said, lifting her chin up so he could look into her eyes, "everything will be okay as long as we have each other." She couldn't stand him not knowing anymore. "Ezra," she began, "I need to tell you something and I need you to promise you won't get mad. I really need you now. I'm scared and I don't know what to do about…" She stopped herself before she could say anything else.

"About what, Aria?" Ezra asked, sounding concered.

"About the baby," she said at no more than a whisper.

"What baby, Aria?" he asked.

"Ours," she said. "I'm pregnant." He pulled her into his arms and held her close as she began crying again. "We'll work this out, Ar. I promise. I'm here no matter what you decide to do," he whispered into her ear.

She looked up. "What do you mean 'no matter what I decide?'" she asked sounding hurt.

"Well," he said his voice cracking, and she could tell he was beginning to cry, "I didn't know if you wanted to keep it or maybe think about adoption or even…" he stopped when he felt her body get tense. She turned to look him in the eye. "Ezra, I want to keep the baby. I don't think I would be able to live with myself if I did put it up for adoption, or if I had an abortion. Why? Do you not want me to keep it?" A smile spread across his face. "Of course I want you to keep it. I mean, I need to at least raise one kid right." They both chuckled. "Good," she said. He pulled her to his chest and rested his hand on her stomach, where they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
